Heaven
by OverARainbow
Summary: Based on the prompt, "In which Lucifer has his wings back and decides to take chloe for a ride." Pure Deckerstar fluff. Oneshot.


**AN: First of several one shots to come from that insane season two finale. As well as something I wrote in between writing chapter three and four of "The girl before you". Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

He knew something was off when she left him that morning. The way she seemed so aloof around him. So distant from everything he did.

From bringing her a cup of coffee, that always at least brought a smile to her face and getting no response. To his remarks about the gymnastics they could perform together when he finally got her to have sex with him, which she just completely ignored. It's perplexed the devil in a way that he didn't enjoy. That women had always been a maddening mystery to him. A mystery he enjoyed solving. Though this just didn't seem right. It wasn't her usual way of doing things and that truly concerned him.

He sighed as he pulled up to the crime scene. She had insisted that she go alone, even though he had already been at her house that morning. Still trying to mend the wounds of his most recent disappearance. Though she had seemed to have forgiven him at this point. So it had made her distant behavior even more so concerning to him. He decided to just let it go for now, and as doctor Linda would say.

"Not everything is about you, Lucifer."

He slid out of his car and strolled over to the scene of the crime. His usual devilish smile plastered on his face. The detective stood over the body already examining it with her keen eyes. He smiled a little more at the sight of her. The way she did everything in her power to bring the guilty to there knees, and bring justice to those who had been wronged. It made him even crazier about her.

"Ah, detective what do we have here?"

"A murder...what else would it be?" Chloe said flatly as she stood up and walked away. Most likely to question any possible witnesses.

"Ouch." Ella said as she strolled over. "Guess she still hasn't forgiven you for leaving...again." The women said as she gave Lucifer a pat on the shoulder.

Lucifer shot her a look, Ella shot her hands up in defence. "I'm just saying, bud."

"Yes, but all had forgiven me. After I explained everything." Which was true. After Lucifer had come home from his little "trip" to the had come clean to her. Shown her his face, along with his newly re-acquired wings. It took her some time though she eventually came around, and they were becoming close again. He had even come over that morning to bring her coffee and breakfast as another apology. Though in all honesty he was just doing it as an excuse to see her again. He had pushed her away for so long. Allowing his father to get in the way of the one thing that made him happy. The person that was his motivation for everything he did during his time on earth. He would do anything and everything for her, so he had to figure out what on fathers name was going on.

"Just give her some space." Ella said with a shrug.

Lucifer nodded, knowing that she was right. So space is what he would give her. He spent most of the day following her around, as he always did. Though not really saying much. Letting her do her job, and assisting her only when she asked. For the most part the day went fine. The silence was killing him, but if space is what Ella said was right than unfortunately that was what he was going to do. However as the day went on it seemed even his silence was driving her crazy.

He was busily messaging Maze. Seeing if his demon would give him any info on what the demons roommate was dealing with. Though that turned out to be frivolous.

"Why don't you ask her yourself, pussy." The devil rolled his eyes at the demons response. Wondering to why he ever made Maze so fiesty. Though he supposed the demon was correct. He needed to ask her what was going on.

They were partners.

Friends.

Maybe something more.

He was about to speak up, when the silence had finally gotten to her. "Jesus Lucifer if you're not going to contribute to this case at all you might as well leave." Chloe snapped.

Lucifer looked up from his phone. His dark eyes meeting here. Anger burned in her eyes. While sadness flooded through his.

"I-I…" he was cut off by Chloe raising her hand in protest.

"You know what, save it." With that Chloe rose to her feet."It's five anyways I gotta get Trixie." Grabbing her bag as she did. Her ponytail flinging from side to side as she briskly walked out of the precinct.

Leaving the lord of hell to sit at the desk dumbfounded as to what just happened.

"Wow, what did you do this time?" Dan said as he walked over, a case file in his hand.

"No, bloody idea. If I'm being honest."

Dan just scoffed. "You never have any clue what you do wrong though do you?"

Lucifer shot him annoyed look.

Dan let out a soft sigh and sat down at Chloe's desk. Across from where Lucifer was seated. In a chair that Chloe and Dan had secretly labeled "the children's chair" since Lucifer and Trixie were the only two people who ever sat in it.

"Ok, I'm gonna let you in on a secret Lucifer."

Lucifers eyebrow went up in curiosity. "That you like women's pants?" He said with a mischievous smile.

Dan rolled his eyes. "You know what man forget it." Dan rose to his feet and was about to walk off. When in a split second Lucifer had risen to his feet, and grabbed Dan's forearm.

"No, please." Lucifer said in a sort of tenderness that very rarely escaped his lips.

Dan sighed a little. Then motioned for Lucifer to sit back down. Lucifer did as he was told returning back to his seat beside the desk.

Dan let out another soft sigh. "I know what's going on with Chloe."

Lucifer's eyebrows shot up in interest. "Alright, do tell. Sir-I mean Dan." The devil said catching himself before he let Dan's nickname slip. Lucifer thought he noticed a smile spark across Dan's face as he did. Though it must have just been his imagination.

"Today's the anniversary of Chloe's father's murder."

"What? She didn't say anything."

Dan nodded to him. "She never does. She isn't one to go around bringing it up, since she feels that this is something she must deal with on her own. We dated for two years before I figured it out."

Lucifer's face darkened at Dan's words. No one should have to be alone, not when they need help. No one should feel so alone so afraid. So broken...not as he had been. All Those millennia he spent alone. Silently brooding in the past that he couldn't change. In pain he refused to feel, but allowed it to control him. It control everything he did. It consumed him for so long. The hatred he felt for his father that kicked him out. The mother that did nothing but watched. The siblings that turned their backs. That angered had ruled him for so long. It still controlled part of him. Something that he hadn't seen clearly till he started working with Linda. A fire that almost allowed him to throw away the one good thing in his life.

Chloe.

Lucifer may not always understand pain, or simplistic human emotions. However he saw the signs of what Chloe was going through. That same anger that had consumed him for so long. He wouldn't stand for it.

"Hey man you ok?" Dan spoke pulling Lucifer out from his own mind.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Just like that he took off. Up the stairs and off into the night. _

* * *

It had taken him no time to get to Chloe's apartment. Thanks to his father. Which was a weird notion to cross the devil's mind. He touched down right in front of her doorstep. His bright white wings outstretched behind him.

When they had first returned he had wanted nothing to do with them. However as he wandered the desert he realized he needed to use them. To get out of that situation, and get home. Now that he had them back. He hated to admit it even just to himself. He had missed missed flying. He missed seeing how peaceful the world looked from thousands of feet above the ground. It was the one thing that had made hell bearable for as long as it had been. Escaping for periods of time to soar above the clouds, reminding him that there are some good things in the universe. He was about to see one of them.

He tucked his wings away, as he knocked on the door.

Chloe has been silently curled up on the couch. A glass of wine that she had barely touched in her hand as she stared off into the void. She had convinced her roommate to take Trixie out for the night. Just so she could be alone. Not wanting to expose her daughter to break down that was coming. It wasn't till the second knock that she pulled her head out of the void. With a groan she placed her glass down, and trudged over to the door.

She opened it, to be greeted by a familiar face.

Lucifer smiled warmly at her. "Ah, detective. Surprised to see you here."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, well I live here. Now I'll be going." She went to close the door but he wedged his foot in the middle before she could.

"Wait, please I'm sorry."

Chloe opened the door a little more. "Alright, fine. Apology accepted. Can I go now?"

He shook his head, and grabbed her hand. "No. Sorry detective I won't leave you alone tonight."

She groaned a little. "That's not up to you now is it?"

She noticed the hurt in his eyes again when she said that. She knew she shouldn't be so harsh towards him. She just didn't want people to see her in the state she was in.

"I suppose not, but I know what you're dealing with. I just can't leave you alone right now. So I'm taking you out."

"Lucifer I really don't wanna go out and be around people right now."

He squeezed her hand gently. His gentle gesture sending ripples through her body. "Just trust me on this one detective, please?"

Chloe sighed a little. She wanted more than anything to go back inside. To curl up, and just have this day be over with. However with him standing there. On her doorstep. Wanting her to let hIm in. She felt a sense of calm that she hadn't felt all day. Something she wanted more of, so she supposed she truly had nothing to lose.

"Alright, fine just for a little-" before she could finish what she was saying, his two long arms pulled her into his chest. She barely had time to blink as his two wings spread out from his back. Within seconds the ground was far below them.

"LUCIFER!" She screamed. Though the devil couldn't help but laugh as he held her in his arms, as the ground kept getting further from the ground.

"Hold on one second, this isn't gonna work." He said as he tried to adjust his hold on her.

"You damn right it isn't!" She cried as she clung to him tightly. Only for him to chuckle again.

"Do you trust me?" He asked as he continued to soar far above the ground.

"I did till you grabbed me, and shot me up thousands of feet above the ground!" Chloe snapped in frustration.

"Sorry I figured you would say no."

"You're damn right I would have!"

"Well than I'm not gonna tell you what I'm doing again." He said as he let go of her.

Chloe's heart practically stopped as she started free falling towards the ground. She cried out as she looked up for him as she fell. That time she was certain her heart actually stopped. He was nowhere to be seen.

She squeezed her eyes shut no longer being able to watch her body plummeting towards the ground. She heard a loud "swoosh" and suddenly she was no longer falling towards the ground below her.

She now found her arms wrapped around Lucifer's neck. Though she couldn't see his face, she was certain he was amused by her reaction.

"That was so not ok!" She yelled hitting the front of his chest.

"Ow!" He cried. "Detective did you forget that I actually get hurt when I'm around you."

No, she certainly hadn't. When he came clean that was the hardest thing to take. That she was a piece of his father's plan for him. That she could be his downfall along with his uprising. That one day he could be killed just because he walked beside her. She could be the reason her friend who when anyone else was around was Immortal, was mortal around her and could be killed. As he had was when Malcolm took Trixie. A fear that nagged at the back of her head whenever she was with him. Though she couldn't let that keep her away from him. Even when she was blocking the rest of the world out, he still snuck his way into her heart and she knew exactly why.

Though that didn't stop her from hitting his chest again.

"Owe! Can we stop hitting the devil who's flying, please?"

"Only if you promise to stop dropping me!"

"Deal." Lucifer said with another slight chuckle. He flapped his wings again, as he increased his speed. He felt Chloe's hold on him tighten a bit more, as a smile crept on his face again. He flapped his wings again, sending them speeding through the clouds.

He out stretched one of his hands to trace over the clouds. It's dispersed, and danced through his fingers as he did.

He heard Chloe take a visible breath of "wow" as he did. He flew down through the clouds a bit. One of Chloe's hand freed itself from his neck as he did. Her hand also slicing through the clouds. As a smile formed on her face. They appeared out from the clouds, as she stopped for a moment.

The city of Angeles far below them.

"It's beautiful." Chloe said as her hand returned to the front of Lucifer's chest. Just in case he was going to suddenly take off again. Which had been the smart thing to do. In a split second he took off through the clouds. They zipped right through the endless fluff, until they were at the top of the clouds. He stopped, and gently grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing Lucifer?" Chloe asked softly.  
Though he didn't answer. He held onto her hand as he slipped her off his back. Now facing each other he smiled, as he gently flapped his wings. Allowing them to hover above the clouds, and the city blow them.

"May I have this dance?" He said with a flash of that devilish smile.

Chloe was lost for words. Here she was. On the day that was always a reminder of one of the worst days of her whole life. In which she normally spent with a glass of wine, and her own thoughts. A day people never knew about-which begged the question how did he know.

He started to sway her ever so slightly in his arms.

"Lucifer how did you know?"

He looked down at her with a puzzled look. "Beg your pardon?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Come on you know what I'm talking about. How did you find out?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you, detective."

"Oh, really? I'm here thousands of feet above the ground. With my friend, who's the literal devil. I think I'll believe whatever curve ball you might throw, Lucifer."

He chuckled a little. "I suppose you have a point here."

"Of course I do." She said as she moved one of her hands onto his shoulder, as he pulled her closer.

"Dan told me." Lucifer said flatly as he continued to sway back and forth with her in his arms.

"Dan told you?"

Lucifer nodded. Chloe just let out a laugh. "You're right I almost don't believe you. Though makes sense he's the only one who knows."

They swayed back and forth for several moments in pure silence, until Lucifer decided there had been enough silence that day between them to last a lifetime.

 _"Oh thinking' about all our younger years There was only you and me We were young and wild and free."_

Chloe had a puzzled look on her face, as the devil before her began to sing. "L-Lucifer what are-" he placed his hand gently over her lips as he continued.

 _"Now nothin' can take you away from me We've been down that road before But that's over now You keep me comin' back for more_

 _Baby, you're all that I want When you're lyin' here in my arms I'm findin' it hard to believe We're in heaven_

 _And love is all that I need And I found it there in your heart It isn't too hard to see We're in heaven."_  
 _Chloe's heart practically melted as he kept singing. A man that had been told his whole existence that he was evil. Meant to be the representation of all that's pure evil in the world, when he could be anything but. A man that longed for compassion. Friendship. Possibly even more. Someone who hid behind a mask. Only showing a few people who dared to looked behind it. To see what really lies within those dark mysterious eyes._

A lost soul.

Now here he was holding the women that was the reason for everything he did in his eternal life. Turning the dark lonely life into something so much better. A women who much like him hid from the world. Masquerading as this perfect person. un-harmable to the outside world. Until the cracks started to show, and he realised she was just as broken as she was.

Two lost souls.

Finding each other.

He finished up singing to her, swaying back and forth as he did. When he was finished he scooped her up in his arms, and took off again. She wrapped her arms tightly around him. Burying her face into his chest in the process. He couldn't help but chuckle again, as he flew down to a cliff top that overlooked the ocean below. He gently landed down with her in his arms.

She slid out of his arms, happy to have her feet on the ground again. She turned and looked at him before socking him in the Shoulder. "Next time tell me before you take me on a spur of the moment fly around!" Then she grabbed the collar of his suite and pulled him into a hug.

He stiffened up a little at the hug. Not expecting that gesture. Though after a moment he slowly eased into it.

"Thank you, Lucifer." She said softly, before sitting down on the grass at the top of cliff.

He folded his wings back inside him before sitting down next to her. He stared up at the stars that he had created all those millennia ago. A site he use to love more than anything. Now below their bright burning flames sat the person he would never get tired of gazing at. They sat there for several moments before Chloe broke the silence again.

"My dad use to take me to a spot like this when I was younger." She said softly as she pulled her knees into her chest. "Anytime I was sad, or afraid. He would always take me to the cliffs. We would lay out beneath the stars, and he would tell me about how the stairs came to be.

He said that the Angels above were lonely. So one angel decided to give them friends in a sense. That angel took pieces of cloth and bathed them in sunlight. He spread them out among the sky, but they didn't do anything. They just floated in empty space. The angel was crushed, until nightfall. When they realized just what he had created. Those pieces of cloth shone brightly under the night sky. Telling the angels that even when they couldn't see them during the day that they were always still there. Shining for them." She chuckled a little. "I know it's silly but I held onto that story for so long. Believing that even when I was all alone, on the worst days. I wasn't truly because those stars were still shining."

Chloe sighed again, as Lucifer reached out his hand. Gently placing it on top of hers.

"When he died I wanted to believe he is one of those stars watching over me all the time." Tears gently began to fall from Chloe's face, as she chuckled a little.

"God I must seem like a sad sack."

Lucifer shook his head, and gently wiped away the tears falling from her face. He allowed his wings to gently spread out, using them to pull her closer to him.

"I can promise you Chloe, wherever he may be. He is watching you."

She turned and smiled at him again gently.

"Thank you Lucifer. For all of this."

He nodded, and kissed the top of her head.

"For you, always."

He turned and gazed back up at the stars again. "Would you like to learn where they actually came from?" He said gesturing towards the stars above them.

Chloe nodded. Knowing that this was one of those rare opportunities where he would actually open up to her, and to hell if she was gonna let that slip through her fingers.

"My brother and I were both given gifts."

"You and Amenadiel?"

Lucifer shook his head. "No this is my twin brother. Micheal. Nothing but a daddy's boy that one."

"I guess you two didn't get along well?"

"We did fine in the beginning but he was one of the first to take dad's side after the rebellion. Always was jealous that I was the favorite." Lucifer rolled his eyes when he said that. "A real wanker that one. Anyways, Michael was given the gift of life. To create worlds. I was given the gift of being able to make anything with what Michael had already created. The first thing I made. Was the stars. Thus giving me the name "Light Bringer."

Chloe looked at him slightly baffled. "Wait so you made the stars?"

He nodded to her. "Yes, my version might not be as interesting as your fathers. However that's how they were truly made."

They both looked up and stared at the stars for moment.

"They were the one thing I truly missed while I was in hell. So whenever I had the chance I would escape with my wings. Take a flight out in the night sky, and stare up at the one good thing that came from heaven. A single reminder of the peace I had for just a matter of moments. At least until I came to earth, and stayed. Now I found a new peace, and that's better than anything I could have ever created in heaven."

Chloe squeezed her partner's hand in return. A man labeled as evil his entire existence. While she was a women who had always been expected to be one thing, but wanted something else. Now here they both sat. On a cliff sighed overlooking the ocean below the stars that he had created. _

* * *

It wasn't until she had fallen asleep in his lap did Lucifer decide it was finally time to get her home. He scooped her up, and flew her back to her and Maze's apartment.

He slipped the house key out of her pocket, and quietly opened the door. It was late into the night at this time. Knowing the other residents of the house were asleep by now, he did his best not to wake them or Chloe. As he walked through the dark apartment. The faint glow of the television caught his eye for a moment.

Maze with Trixie resting her head on the demon's stomach were sprawled out on the couch. Completely asleep.

He smiled to himself at the sight, as he kept walking towards the detectives bedroom.

He opened the door, and slipped in with her still asleep in his arms. He gently laid her down on the bed. Before pulling the covers over her and gently kissing her forehead.

"Sleep well Chloe." He turned to leave when a hand gently grabbed his.

"Stay." She murmured in a half awake state.

He didn't hesitate not even for a moment. He went around to the other side of the bed, and slipped in beside her. She moved close to him. Allowing his long body to wrap around her, as she slipped back into deep sleep.

He smiled again as he closed his eyes.

Heaven had been hell.

Hell and been...hell.

But this...this was heaven. And by father this time he wasn't going to get kicked out.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
